The Sweetest Sin
by seaofGrey
Summary: Former one-shot. AU. Although married, 34-year-old Arizona quickly finds herself falling back into old habits, falling head first into a very secret, very forbidden, yet very sexy affair with a certain raven-haired resident. Can Arizona come to terms with the woman she really is before it's too late, or will she lose everything trying?
1. Chapter 1

Note: So this is my first attempt at writing an M rated scene, so please be honest, and try not to hate me too much if it sucked! I may or may not continue with this, but it's an idea I've been thinking about for a while, so let me know what you guys think!

Fifteen minutes had passed since the raven-haired orthopedic surgeon's pager had gone off. Unfortunately for her, she'd found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time and had her hands tied, stitching a deep cut on a young woman's cheek. Just as she was finishing the last stitch, her pager buzzed again. Glancing down at the small black contraption she growled inwardly, patience didn't seem to be on the menu today.

"An intern will be down within the hour to take you up for an x-ray, so just sit tight and we'll have you out of here as soon as we can," Callie told the young girl as she patted her shoulder and turned away to find someone to finish up the job. Spotting Lexie Grey loitering around, she rattled off instructions and handed over the chart. Just as she bounded through the double doors of the ER, her cellphone started vibrating in her pocket. Knowing exactly who it was, Callie growled and picked up her pace. Riding the elevator up to the 4th floor, she got off and all but ran down the corridor to the nearest on-call room. Inhaling deeply, she opened the door and slipped inside.

"You're late," sang a gentle voice from behind her. Callie heard the lock on the door click, and two arms slide tantalizingly slow around her waist from behind. Despite her best efforts to control herself, a shiver coursed through her body. The hands on her waist flattened themselves against Callie's stomach, pawing lightly at her skin through her dark blue scrub top. The silence that had taken over the room was interrupted by the sound of Callie swallowing, hard.

"I got stuck in the pit," Callie replied as she watched one of the hands at her waist begin to slide slowly towards the tie on her scrub pants. Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat as fingertips finally made contact with her skin. The hand at her waist inched gently lower, until fingertips had just barely grazed the lace of her panties. A whimper escaped the dark haired woman's lips, proving to only drive the hand deeper into her pants.

"Well," came a whisper from over Callie's shoulder, "I got bored waiting for you." Suddenly, both hands had been removed from her waist, and her body was being pushed backwards until her back made contact with the cold, hard wall. Finally, blonde hair came into view as a slightly shorter woman placed a hand on both sides of Callie's body, trapping her against the wall. Callie's eyes finally locked on the woman in front of her and she groaned painfully at the sight. Starting at her knees, Callie's eyes blazed a trail up the blonde's body. Her fair legs were bare, exposing her delicious thighs for Callie's eyes to feast upon. Eyes traveled further north, a pair of black lacey panties coming into view at her hips. A tongue darted out to lick over plump lips as Callie drank in the sight. Her hands lifted from her sides and immediately grasped the blonde's hips, pulling her flush against her own body. Callie's strong hands climbed roughly upwards, grabbing at the exposed skin of the blonde's torso. A growl escaped the dark haired woman's lips as her fingertips grazed over each rib in the blonde's chest on their way to her bra-clad chest.

"You started without me," Callie purred, her hands finally coming to a rest at the blonde's hips after grazing back down her upper body from her breasts. "Tell me, Arizona, did you lie in here and touch yourself?" Callie slowly began drawing circles on Arizona's hips with her fingers, every once in a while letting a digit slide just barely under the lace of her panties. She felt the blonde's body shudder at the contact and grinned to herself.

"I couldn't help it," Arizona whispered as she leaned her head into the crook of Callie's neck. Her lips dropped a few innocent kisses on the skin she found there, inching up towards her ear. "I started thinking about those deliciously long legs of yours, and before I knew it the throbbing between my legs was all I could think about," Arizona whispered against the shell of Callie's ear. Tracing the outside of it with her tongue. Arizona groaned lightly, "I couldn't wait to have you again. To hear you moan against my ear, to feel your thighs tightly wrapped around my head, to taste your intoxicating kiss."

Callie bit her lip, moaning softly at the words spilling from the blonde's mouth. Each gentle whisper sent a shockwave directly to her core, driving her mad with desire. Until now, the hospital had been off limits and it was definitely something Callie didn't want to rush. "Did you touch yourself?" Callie asked as she closed her eyes, trying to picture the sight of Arizona lying on one of the bunk beds with her hand between her thighs. Her imagination was quickly interrupted by Arizona's mouth latching onto her ear lobe, sucking on it and biting it lightly with her teeth. This elicited a guttural moan from Callie, only driving Arizona wilder.

Moving her head from the side of Callie's neck, Arizona locked eyes with Callie. Licking her lips at the sight of Callie's lust glazed eyes, she grinned, "Mhm." Her head nodded slowly as she drug out the sounds of her agreement. With her right hand, Arizona began caressing her own body, clawing at her breasts through her bra, raking down her stomach with her nails until she reached the fabric of her panties, gripping it tightly in her fist for a moment. "I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it. I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't." Her hand let go of the fabric and slipped below it, cupping her sex with her hand. Arizona's lips parted with a silent whimper as she looked back towards Callie. The darker skinned woman's eyes were glued to the small space between them, watching as Arizona teased herself.

"Did you fuck yourself?" Callie asked, as her eyes grew wide. Arizona's hand had started moving, a finger tracing delicate circles across her clit. Self-control was getting harder and harder to contain as Arizona's face contorted beautifully to the ministrations between her thighs. Callie's hands found Arizona's waist, holding her steady as her legs began to tremble. The sight was enough to make Callie explode, but she didn't want this to end as quickly as it had started.

Arizona let out a weak moan, slowing the pace of her hand as she did so. "No, but god did I want to," she moaned, the thought of a finger inside her causing another growl to escape her lips. "I slid two fingers across my clit over and over again, trying to remember what it feels like to have your tongue licking and sucking," her mouth fell open again, unable to finish her sentence as a twinge of pleasure overtook her body. Steadying herself, she pulled her hand from between her legs, holding her wet finger out for Callie to taste. The olive-skinned goddess wasted no time, wrapping her full lips around the finger, swirling her tongue to lick off the juices. Callie moaned at the taste, officially unable to control herself any longer.

"Make me cum baby," Arizona demanded, thrusting her hips against Callie's, rolling them teasingly against her. That was it. Callie's hands found Arizona's hips and gripped her tightly. Quickly, she shoved the blonde backwards, knocking her down onto one of the small beds. Callie groaned again at the sight. Hair a tousled mess, blue eyes darkened over with pure lust, toned body half naked and a hand toying with her nipple through the bra covering her heaving chest. Lifting her scrub top off her body, Callie undressed herself to even the playing field. Practically ripping her scrub pants from her body, Callie finally joined the blonde on the bed.

"Where'd you learn to be so dirty?" Callie husked as she lowered her body on top of Arizona's, "It's so sexy hearing you talk like that." She pressed her lips against Arizona's collarbone and kissed softly up her neck to her ear. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but mostly, I'm sorry that I missed the show," Callie moaned against her ear. Arizona shuddered beneath her, hips bucking involuntarily against Callie.

"Touch me," Arizona groaned. She'd had enough of waiting, and was not above begging at this point. "Touch my pussy baby, please," Arizona whined, trying desperately to roll her hips in a way that would generate some friction where she needed it most. Callie grinned wickedly at her wanton display. With one arm supporting her above Arizona, Callie began torturing Arizona's chest with her free hand. Fingertips danced across heated flesh, nails dug into delicate skin, hands tugged bra-fabric up so that two gorgeous mounds of flesh could spring free. Locking eyes with Arizona, Callie's free hand began massaging a breast, kneading at the fleshy mound, tweaking a hardened nipple between fingers.

Rolling the hard bud between her middle and forefinger, Callie moaned at the sight of Arizona closing her eyes, sighing at the pleasure. "You like that?" Callie teased in a husky voice, "Mmm, your nipples get so hard for me." Arizona moaned again, her body starting to thrash against Callie's. Her back arched, begging for more.

"Fuck me," Arizona growled again. "Please, I'm so wet. I need your hand. I need you inside me." She bucked her hips upwards again, this time succeeding at maneuvering so that Callie's thigh fell between her own. Taking this as her chance, she lifted her hips, pushing down so that her panty clad center slid down Callie's thigh. Both women moaned at the contact.

"Fuck," Callie grunted. Wet was an understatement. Arizona had soaked through her panties and was now dripping onto her thigh. Allowing her to grind a few more times against her, Callie leaned her lips down to Arizona's neck once more, attacking the exposed skin with her teeth and tongue. She moved her free hand from the blonde's breast and slid it downwards. Taking hold of the lace panties, Callie tugged, hard, ripping the material from her body and tossing it to the floor. Another growl escaped Callie's lips as Arizona's now bare, heated center made contact with Callie's thigh. The feeling of Arizona's soaking wet clit sliding against her nearly sent Callie tumbling over the edge.

"Ugh," Arizona growled unapologetically, grinding her hips harder against the woman on top of her. "Please Callie, I need you to fuck me," she moaned, relentlessly gliding her clit against Callie had proved to be not enough. Callie was in a daze, her mind caught up in the tingling sensations of the blonde's clit sliding against her so effortlessly. Moaning in response to the plea spilling from Arizona's lips, Callie roughly pushed Arizona upwards on the bed, shimmying her own body lower as she did so. Plump lips drug a wet path towards the apex of the blonde's thighs. As an open mouthed kiss was placed roughly upon her hipbone, two strong fingers plunged roughly inside her.

"Ohh, fuck!" Arizona yelped as her senses erupted at the welcomed intrusion, her hips bucking forward at the contact. Callie moaned from her spot between the blonde's legs, relishing the sight of her hand buried inside her slick folds. Gently, Callie began to wiggle the tips of her fingers, curling them forward to brush just barely against that _spot. _A barely audible yelp escaped the blonde's lips as her hands tried to find something to hold onto, letting Callie know she'd done something right.

"You like that baby?" Callie coaxed, dropping feather light kisses on Arizona's inner thigh as her fingers worked at teasing her inner walls. The slew of moans that escaped Arizona's lips was enough of a response for Callie as she made her way closer to the delicious heat between the blonde's legs. Arizona growled, her hands flying towards Callie's head as the realization of what she was about to do hit her. Tangling her fingers in the dark locks, she nudged her closer, sighing with anticipation.

"Say it," Callie told her, using her free hand to push Arizona's hips away from her face. "Tell me what you want," Callie's tongue darted out from between her lips, running slowly along her bottom lip, "I know what I want. But, what do you want?" The fingers inside her slid out from Arizona's slippery core, only to plunge roughly back into her, over and over again. "I want to taste you," Callie husked out, licking her lips again in the process, "I want to feel your clit throbbing against my tongue, your walls squeezing tightly around my fingers. I want your thighs to shake around my head, keeping me locked tightly on you until I can lick up every last drop."

Throwing her head back, Arizona let out a deep moan, bucking her hips wildly towards her girlfriend, meeting her thrust for thrust. Hearing such dirty things spewing from the Latina's lips wasn't something new, but it never failed to drive her wild. But, she also knew that Callie meant business, and if she wanted to hear her scream it, she'd have to comply. Her body was on overdrive, and by now she'd gotten so wet that her juices had spilled out to coat Callie's hand, causing a delicious sound with each thrust.

"Ugh, harder," Arizona groaned out, hands still clawing at Callie's hair, urging her to dip her head just a little lower. The dark haired girl smiled wickedly up at her, making sure to plunge her fingers harder into the slick wetness in front of her. "Please," Arizona whimpered again, "Callie, please. Your tongue, I need your tongue." Callie dipped her head lower, placing her lips on a creamy white thigh, licking and sucking on the skin, making sure to leave a mark. "No!" Arizona all but screamed out in frustration. She'd been teetering on the edge for the last thirty minutes and now Callie was outright teasing her. "Lick me, please baby, lick my clit. Taste me, but please make me fucking cum," Arizona finally begged, tugging roughly on the dark locks until Callie's mouth finally came in contact with the spot she needed it the most.

Swirling her tongue around the hardened bud, Callie worked her fingers in and out of Arizona. Her arm had gone numb minutes ago, but she was determined to satisfy the blonde. Sucking her delicious bud into her mouth, she sucked hard until the familiar feeling of Arizona's thighs clamping around her head clued her in to the impending orgasm. Biting down slightly on the piece of flesh, she heard Arizona scream. Slender hips pumped roughly against her tongue as incoherent sounds filled the tiny room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Arizona repeated over and over as she rode out the waves of the delicious orgasm Callie had just given her. Before she even knew what was happening, Callie had removed her fingers, licked her clean and scampered from between her legs. Glancing up, she found Callie standing across from her, quickly redressing herself.

Sucking in a few deep breaths, she managed to prop herself up on the small bed to watch her. "Where are you running off to so fast?" She asked her, slightly upset she wasn't going to get to return the favor.

"I've got a surgery in 15 minutes, and I thought we'd agreed not to do this here?" Callie asked as she tied her pants around her waist. The sight of post-orgasmic Arizona was almost too much for her to resist, but they'd set up boundaries for a reason.

"I get horny too you know, Calliope," Arizona husked with a sly smile, "You just happen to be the only one I know who can scratch that itch."

"You're married," Callie laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of Arizona's head. She turned to open the door of the on-call room and stepped out halfway before turning around again, "and 'straight'," she added before closing the door behind her. Leaning against it, she sucked in a breath. _All of this was SUCH a bad idea._

Note: So, should I leave this a one-shot, or continue?!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this! It's kind of just a "background" chapter, so you all know where I'm going with this/what I was thinking. I hope you all like it! This story is obviously super AU, and kinda a role-reversal if you will. Anyway, you'll see where I'm going hopefully now. There will be more background information as it progresses; I've got a whole crazy idea in my head. Oh, and just an FYI, the word "girlfriend" was a typo. It was just a slip by accident! They're clearly not girlfriends!

* * *

_12 Years Ago_

"_Harder!" Arizona growled, her fingers digging into the wall in front of her. With one hand wrapped around the base of Arizona's neck, Callie had shoved the smaller woman up against the wall, trapping her there with force from both her wrist and body. Barely seconds had past between that forceful move and the position the blonde now found herself in: her cheek against the cold brick wall of a stuffy freshman dorm, jeans threatening to fall from their place around her knees, body completely at the mercy of the tan-skinned goddess behind her. The hand that wasn't holding Arizona captive had taken its place between parted, pale thighs. Two fingers pumped aggressively in and out of her slick core, allowing the blonde to climb further and further towards her release._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck," Arizona whimpered as Callie's tongue darted out to caress her ear. "I'm – I'm gonna," her voice got caught in her throat as Callie bit down roughly on the shell of her ear, sliding her thumb swiftly across her clit as she pumped impossibly harder into her dripping, quivering core. "Mm, don't stop!" Arizona all but yelled as she threw her head back. The cries of pure, unadulterated pleasure spewing from her mouth only proved to fuel the Latina further. With the strength of her hips backing up each thrust, Callie gripped the girl's neck tighter, driving her fingers deeper into the blonde. Biting down on her bottom lip, Arizona bucked her hips roughly backwards, meeting Callie's rhythm thrust for thrust as her body exploded. Knees immediately went weak as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her small frame. Moans filled the –thankfully- empty room as the blonde nearly lost her footing, panting as she grabbed at the wall for support. Callie immediately moved to catch her, holding her against her body._

"_That was hot," Callie commented, placing a kiss on Arizona's sweaty neck. She allowed the blonde to regain her footing and stepped away to gain her own composure. Arizona shot her a dimpled grin, licking her lips in response. The sight made Callie shudder. Knowing she'd just rocked the innocent girls world did things to her body she just couldn't explain._

_Pulling her skinny jeans up from around her knees, Arizona began recomposing herself, attempting to look presentable again. "Did you really just fuck me in here?" Arizona asked as she stepped closer towards Callie. Looking around, she took note that they'd never made it all the way upstairs to her third floor dorm room and instead had taken to an empty area of the floors community kitchen. Shaking her head, Callie smiled at the thought of what they'd just done._

"_You didn't seem to be complaining," Callie replied with a sly grin, closing the distance between herself and Arizona. A blush crept up the blonde's neck as she struggled to hide her head in Callie's shoulder. The taller woman laughed and wrapped an arm around the petite girl. _

"_Are you going to tell me your name now?" Arizona asked, moving to look the dark haired girl in the face. _

_They'd met nearly two weeks ago when the Latina had been "forced" to sit beside her on the campus bus one morning. Even though there were plenty of other seats, Callie, being the outgoing, slightly forward person she was, had immediately struck up a conversation with the girl on their 20-minute ride to the other side of campus. The raven-haired girl had spent the time flirting relentlessly with the blonde, claiming fate had been on her side this morning by forcing her to sit beside such a beautiful girl. Despite having never been flirted with by a girl, Arizona found herself hanging on every word that slipped from the beautiful girls lips. Keeping up her nonchalant attitude, however, Arizona did not allow the sweet talking woman see that she'd had any affect on her whatsoever. Arizona had almost succeeded, until Callie had taken her hand and written her phone number on the back of it, leaving a stunned Arizona in her wake as she gathered her things and climbed off the bus. For the next hour and a half of her life, Arizona had sat fidgeting in her seat in a large lecture hall. Despite the enthralling presentation being given in her Gross Anatomy class, Arizona's mind had drifted back to the girl from the bus. Once the professor at the front of the room signaled that class was over, Arizona grabbed her things and immediately started punching the phone number on the back of her hand into her cellphone. From there, they'd taken to innocent flirting, all the way to inappropriately teasing text messages. It wasn't until their messages had become dangerously close to 'sexting' had they decided to meet up again and let Arizona "test the waters."_

"_Are you going to tell me yours?" Callie asked, smiling as she grabbed the blondes things, as well as her own and started towards the door of the kitchenette. Holding it open for the blue-eyed girl, she led them out and down the hallway to her bedroom. Arizona followed closely behind, eyes glued on the delicious ass swaying in front of her. Pausing outside the door, Callie turned to face the woman again. Arizona halted in front of her. Taking this as Callie waiting for a response, Arizona laughed._

"_Oh, I can't come in if I don't tell you my name?" Arizona countered with a raised eyebrow. "Your hand was just…" she started to explain before embarrassment took over and a blush crept up her cheeks again._

"_My hand was just what?" Callie asked knowingly. Arizona shifted her weight on her feet, as her face grew even redder. "Oh, you're referring to the fact that I just gave you an earth shattering orgasm, yet neither of us know one another's name," Callie declared once Arizona had looked up at her impishly. The blonde reached a slender hand upwards and smacked Callie playfully on the arm._

"_I'm Callie, Callie Torres," the dark-haired girl explained finally. Arizona nearly shuddered at the way the words slipped off of the brunette's tongue. Of course the hot Latina couldn't have a generic name like Stephanie or Michelle, no, she had to have a sexy name to match. Arizona smiled at the new information. _

"_My name is Arizona," the blonde started with a smile, "Arizona Robbins."_

_Smiling in return, Callie opened the door to her dorm and allowed Arizona to enter before her. Callie had mentally prepared herself earlier for her meeting with the blonde. During their weeklong text-based relationship, Callie had learned that Arizona was a 22-year-old med student from California. She'd attended UCLA for her undergrad and was looking for a change of scenery. The brilliant blonde had gotten accepted to a gaggle of incredible schools, ranging from Harvard to Yale. Needing something new, Arizona had chosen Columbia University in New York on a whim, and so far hadn't regretted her decision. She'd learned that Arizona was from a military family, had a younger brother, and that she practically shit rainbows and butterflies. Callie had taken to calling her 'Sunshine', and up until now hadn't known her by anything else. But, most importantly, she'd learned that her new blonde friend was insistent upon being straight. Not only was Callie the first girl to ever flirt with her, she was the first girl the blonde had ever wanted to flirt back with. _

_The two spent the remainder of the afternoon locked in Callie's dorm room. Long bouts of intense moaning, mixed with periods of laughter and talking could be heard throughout the small space. Arizona had learned, finally, that Callie was indeed a freshman, but not in graduate school like she. The dark-haired girl was barely 18-years-old and had just begun her first year of her undergraduate career. Callie was a privileged girl from an uppity town in Fort Lauderdale, Florida and had seen nearly the entire world by the time she was fifteen. Despite this, Callie definitely didn't fit the perfect little rich girl mold. The Latina was sexy, downright smoldering. She flirted effortlessly and seemed extremely comfortable with herself as an openly lesbian woman. Callie oozed confidence, something that drew Arizona to her immediately. _

_Their friendship continued from there, they'd meet up, have incredibly hot sex, and then go their separate ways. The majority of their talking was done via text message and they'd established an unspoken agreement to never discuss the truth behind their "relationship" to anyone. For the better part of a year, Arizona had been denying her attraction to the woman, writing it off as her body's reaction to really great sex. After all, none of the other women on campus peaked her interest the way Callie did. She'd convinced herself that her body had developed an addiction to the way Callie touched her, after all, no man had ever made her scream like that. Correction, no man had ever made her scream, period. It wasn't until Arizona began dating a fellow med-student that their relationship ended. She simply didn't trust herself around the woman. Eventually their flirtatious texting ended as well, and Callie Torres (and her secret bi-curious affair) was a thing of the past. All women were allowed to dabble with the dark side in college, weren't they?_

_Up until last year Callie and Arizona hadn't seen or spoken to one another in nearly a decade. Things in Callie's life had been getting along well. She'd finished up her undergraduate degree at Columbia in two and a half years instead of the average four and was immediately shipped out to Botswana, Africa for her stint in the Peace Corps. After returning from her tour, the Latina had applied and gotten accepted to Harvard Medical School. Once she'd finished out her degree, Callie landed a spot in Seattle Grace's coveted residency program. _

_Arizona had completed medical school at Columbia and moved to Maryland for her residency program. She'd managed to get accepted into Johns Hopkins University, where she later landed a fellowship as well. Working under world-renowned pediatric surgeon Dr. Trevor Martin had certainly given her the upper hand in her field. When her husband was offered the Chief of Surgery position at Seattle Grace Mercy West, she was all to eager to submit her application for an open spot as an attending pediatric surgeon at the very same hospital. By the time the couple had packed up to move, Arizona was heading out to take over as Head of Pediatrics._

* * *

Present Day

"So that surgery with Bailey went well today, didn't it?"

Callie was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her best friends voice. The two of them had joined the handful of other surgical residents at their favorite bar across the street from the hospital to celebrate their successful surgeries. The residents had been stolen from their rotation today to join Dr. Bailey in the hospitals second successful back-to-back transplant surgery in a month.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Cal?" she heard her best friend ask, clearly having noticed her dazed expression. Callie turned to face her, picking up her drink and downing it in its entirety. Despite wanting desperately to explain everything, she smirked and motioned towards Joe that she needed another drink.

"Women," Callie declared simply. Picking her cell phone up off the bar, she slid her finger across the screen, opening up the device. Tapping open her messages app, she growled, noticing for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes that a certain someone hadn't texted her back.

"Stop checking your phone and hang out with me!" The redhead whined, grabbing the phone from the woman's hand and tucking it into her shirt, sticking out her tongue at the distressed brunette. "What's so important anyway?"

"Nothing," Callie quickly covered, shrugging off the absence of her phone. She just simply couldn't tell Addison that the oh-so-sexy woman she'd been having an affair with for the last five months had sent her an extremely dirty picture as a reward for a news-worthy surgery, then disappeared. After all, how do you tell anyone about the married woman you're secretly fucking? "I was just checking the time, I've got somewhere to be at 11:30," Callie told her, throwing back the beverage Joe had finally placed in front of her.

"Where could your drunk ass possibly have to go at 11:30 at night on a Thursday?" Addison asked, finally relenting and passing the Latina back her phone. Callie had been acting funny lately. It'd been more than once in the last two months that the raven-haired beauty had disappeared without notice, never giving more than a vague explanation.

Callie paused for a moment, struggling to think of an excuse. Addison glared at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement at her best friends attempt to lie. Deciding against a battle with the green-eyed woman beside her, she smiled and answered, "You know exactly where I'm going this late on a Thursday."

"Stop holding out on me!" Addison whined, swatting the woman's arm, "How am I supposed to live vicariously through you if you don't share any details?"

"There's nothing to tell Addison, it's honestly just sex. Earth shattering, dirty sex, with likely one of the sexiest women I've ever met," Callie gushed for a moment, finishing off her fourth straight glass of tequila.

"No strings attached sex is the best sex," Addison confirmed, seemingly satisfied with Callie's response. Both sets of eyes fell to Callie's phone as it lit up on the bar. Flashing briefly across her iPhone was a small alert, signaling she'd gotten a text message. Snatching the phone before Addison could read the name, she smiled. Sliding her finger across the screen she opened the text message from "Sunshine."

_Can you meet me now?_

Before she even started texting a reply, Callie was up from her stool and grabbing her leather jacket. "I gotta go Addie, booty calls," she said with a grin, slipping her coat over her upper body.

Addison laughed at her pun and shooed her away with her hand. "Go, go, be gone with you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she proclaimed dramatically.

"Doesn't leave much," Callie said with a wink, patting her friend on the shoulder. Dropping a couple of bills on the counter she waved her goodbyes and turned towards the door to leave.

* * *

"What's gotten into you?" Callie asked the blonde as they shuffled around Callie's bedroom, getting dressed. Arizona had just, for lack of a better word, fucked her senseless. Red marks were turning purple on her deep caramel skin, teeth marks were finally starting to fade, and her body was already feeling a little sore from their quickie.

Arizona slipped her shirt back over her head, finally standing before Callie fully dressed. "We had sex last week," Arizona declared simply after glaring at the Latina for a long moment.

"And?" Callie asked, confused as to how this was a problem. They'd been having steady sex for nearly half a year, this wasn't news. "Arizona, you and I have been having sex an average of three times a week for the last five months. How could that possibly-?"

"No, not you and I," Arizona stated, cutting Callie off before she could finish her sentence. She shifted on her feet, dropping down onto the bed behind her. "He took me out to dinner, and then we had sex," she added, trying not to go too far into detail.

Callie sat down beside the blonde and put an arm around her shoulders, "Okay… do you want to talk about it?" Things hadn't been good in Arizona's marriage, clearly. But it was so much more than just an unhappy marriage.

"He hadn't tried in almost a month," she started to explain, something Callie had already known. "He was dying for it, and I couldn't even get wet." She shook her head, turning to face Callie, moving closer to her in the process. "This isn't fair, that man loves me with everything he has, and I just can't."

Callie ran a hand down Arizona's back, pulling her against her chest, her heart breaking for the tearing blue-eyed beauty. Despite not agreeing with the things the woman had done since they'd parted ways, but she was in no place to judge. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" Arizona asked as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally slipped from the corners of her eyes, "I'll lose everything. I can't lose everything Callie. They'll hate me. Not everyone's got a family like yours."

"I think you need to start with accepting yourself before you can ever hope to have anyone else accept you," Callie told her gently. Sure, Arizona had accepted the fact that women were beautiful and that she enjoyed an occasional romp in the sack. But, she just could not accept that she was romantically interested in them as well. After her father had walked in on her kissing a friend in the lobby of her apartment building during a surprise visit, the desire to be with a woman had been all but forced out of her. Two years later she had married the man she now calls her husband, more to appease her father and do what she was "supposed to" rather than what she knew she truly wanted.

"I'm gay," Arizona mumbled into the dark hair she'd buried her face into on Callie's shoulder, "I'm 34-years-old and that's the first time I've ever said those words out loud."

Callie chuckled, patting Arizona on the back, "Congratulations Sunshine, it's about time, I could have told you that 12 years ago."

Arizona leaned up from the Latina's arms and swatted her across the chest playfully. A smile crept across her lips as she leaned down to kiss Callie softly on the lips. "Gay at first kiss," she mumbled as she pulled away from her. "I have to tell him," she added after another long stare, "I'm going to break his and my parents' hearts all at once. Am I even ready for that?"

Callie shrugged, knowing full well what this revelation truly meant for Arizona. "Is anyone ever ready for something like that?"

Note: I hope you guys liked it! Let me know! Suggestions are always welcome too!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off, I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! April is a pretty busy month for me. First it was my 21st birthday and my friends and I went on a trip together, and currently it's finals. Summer classes start for me soon, but it's much less hours, so I'll have more time to update. Anyway, here's a new chapter! I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest!

Note 2: Sorry for the double alert if you have e-mail's set up, I had to fix a few errors!

* * *

Callie had just finished scrubbing out from an 8-hour surgery with her favorite attending, Dr. Taylor, when she'd entered the cafeteria late Friday afternoon. She'd been on-duty since early this morning and when an unexpected emergency came flying through the ER she was eager to jump on board. Plopping down at a table full of fellow residents, she sighed, completely spent from lack of sleep and overexertion in the OR. Folding her arms on the table in front of her she dropped her head dramatically into them, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Well, hello to you too," Addison finally spoke up from across the table. She'd been chowing down on lunch for the last twenty minutes, listening to the other residents babbling. Looking towards their other best friend, Mark, she shot him a puzzled look as if she had no idea why Callie was so exhausted.

"Sorry," Callie growled, mouth still buried in her arms. Slowly, she started to look up, locking eyes with the beautiful redhead. "I had a late night, and then I got paged in on a huge surgery. Haven't slept yet," she added as an explanation for her slight rudeness.

"You left the apartment a mess," came a comment from beside Addison. Glancing over for the first time, Callie's eyes fell upon her roommate, Cristina Yang. Callie raised an eyebrow at her, lost as to how she could even say such a thing.

"You're the messiest person I know, so let's not even go there," Callie huffed, raising her hand to halt any further discussion. "I need not remind you of the time I came home-"

Cristina cut her off immediately, not wanting Mark or Addison to hear the remainder of that sentence, "Enough Cal, we agreed not to discuss that again."

Callie smiled, satisfied with her win in that battle. Mark put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close before speaking, "Addison tells me you ditched her for a hot date last night." Callie glared ahead, wide-eyed.

"Addison!" Callie exclaimed in mock annoyance, "This is why I don't tell you anything!" She turned to face Mark and shook her head quickly, signaling her disagreement. "No Mark, no date. Just sex. How many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm not dating anyone?"

"Your non-date left her panties," Cristina chimed in again, a wicked glint in her eye. Callie groaned at her evening of the playing field. Though her roommate had spent the night at the hospital, she'd clearly gone home before Callie had had the time to clean up.

"Oh! That's good," Mark chimed, a shit eating grin spreading across his face, "Sexy panties, or granny panties?"

"Mark!" Callie exclaimed, slapping him roughly on the shoulder. Before she could instruct Cristina not to answer that question, the Asian woman had already opened her mouth.

"Lace, but with polka dots," Cristina said nonchalantly.

"Polka dots?" Addison and Mark asked in unison, turning their attention back to Callie. "What are you doing, sleeping with a 15 year old?" Addison added, smirking at the blush that had crept up her best friends cheeks.

"You guys suck, you know that right?" Callie asked as she stood up from the table, "I don't have to take this," she added as she started to walk away.

"So she is 15?" Mark called after her with a laugh. Callie halted and turned abruptly on her heels, shooting him a death glare. "You didn't deny it!" She heard him yell again as she disappeared through the double doors and back into the rustle and bustle of the hospital. Lunch wasn't important; nothing a muffin and a cup of coffee couldn't fix.

Pulling her cellphone out of her pocket, Callie quickly opened her text messages and typed one out to Arizona.

_You left something last night. Polka dots? Really?_

She'd made it to the coffee cart near the ER and ordered herself a cup and a muffin before she received a reply. Paying the woman behind the cart, she walked off towards the nurse's station. After taking a few sips, she placed the cup on the counter and slid open the text message on her phone.

_You sure weren't complaining about them last night, but I didn't want you to forget me ;) _

Smiling, Callie nodded to herself. It was true; she'd done absolutely nothing of the sort last night. She'd skipped out on Addison at Joe's and headed straight for her apartment. Arizona had clearly known she'd agree to meet early because the petite blonde was already waiting for her outside the building when she'd gotten there. After nearly ripping one another's clothes off in the elevator, the two had left a trail of clothing from the front door to the bedroom. Nope, there were definitely no complaints, just moans, lots of moans. The dark haired woman placed her phone back into her pocket and headed off to find her interns to start rounds.

"And how were the Tanner twins?" Callie heard a gentle voice practically sing from the hallway to her left. Turning to watch, she observed her lover's exchange with a resident, Alex Karev. There was something about the way Arizona Robbins looked while she worked that never failed to bring a smile to Callie's face. She was strong and passionate, confident in a way Callie truly admired.

"They're doing good, I just checked on them and redressed the incisions," Karev replied, flipping through the chart in his hand. "Little Grey just administered their meds and they should be acting more like themselves again by tomorrow."

"That's great news, keep up the good work. Can you check on 453 and 460? The charts might need to be updated too, I'm going to head down to my office for a little, I need to catch up on some paperwork," Arizona explained, patting her prodigy on the shoulder before moving to walk around him.

Not looking up from the chart in her hand, Arizona walked forward, almost straight into Callie. To avoid a collision, Callie cleared her throat, gaining the blondes attention just in time. A smile crept across her face as the gorgeous Latina came into her line of sight. "Dr. Torres," Arizona greeted, nodding her head politely at her.

"Good afternoon Dr. Robbins," Callie responded with a sly grin. Running into one another at the hospital was always slightly awkward. Neither woman was entirely sure how to act in such a public arena. Arizona's husband could be anywhere and the thought terrified Callie. All it would take is one person to see an inappropriate glance, a lingering touch, catch on to a sentence laced with naughty innuendos, and everything would be destroyed. Ever since they'd broken their rule about sex in the hospital, things were getting increasingly difficult.

"You know, you might just be the perfect person for this case I'm working on," Arizona started as she turned her body to stand beside the goddess. "This chart belongs to Madison Nichols. She's 9 years old and took a nasty spill off the uneven bars at a gymnastics competition. She got a lot of work done on her right leg and hips, but based on these scans, the last hospital butchered half the job." Arizona flipped through the x-ray's she had in her hand, pointing out the different mistakes the previous doctors had made.

"Can she even walk?" Callie asked as her jaw dropped at the awkward state her bones were reset in. It almost looked as if the previous hospital had let an intern do the work for them. She took the scan from Arizona and lifted it upwards towards the light to get a better look. Scrunching her nose, she sighed and placed the film back on top of Arizona's charts.

"She was able to get around for a while, but as her abilities became less and less, her parents got worried and brought her in," Arizona explained, "I know that you're not too interested in pediatrics, and that I should just be going to your attending for an assist, but you know how I feel about him."

Callie nodded her head; it wasn't as if she even liked her attending. Dr. Judson. The man was incorrigible. Callie had spent the first year of her residency kissing his ass, but had soon learned it would be a waste of time. Dr. Judson was a 54-year-old man who avoided cutting at all costs. As head of the orthopedics department he often dictated the majority of their surgeries to Callie. The man only got off his ass to work on the fun surgeries, ones Callie got to scrub in on, but rarely work on.

"So, do you think you can help? After all, this is a teaching hospital and I haven't seen you on a pediatric case in months. Word on the street is that the chiefs going to be gathering all 3rd year residents for a huge skills lab, and anyone who can't keep up is screwed, so it'd be a good idea to start rotating through the attendings," Arizona told her with a grin. "If you'd just follow me to my office, we can pick our brains for a game plan."

Without another word, both women headed in the direction of Arizona's office.

* * *

"Fuck," Callie growled as she gripped the wooden desk below her as best as she could. The blue-eyed beauty had barely discussed the case with her for 10 minutes before she'd swept an area of her desk clean with the swipe of her arm. Callie hadn't even seen it coming when all of a sudden Arizona had pulled her to her feet from the chair she was sitting in and pushed her forwards into the desk. Somehow she'd lost both her scrub pants and her underwear and found herself at the mercy of the gorgeous blonde behind her. Using a hand to grab Callie's hair at the back of her head, she'd pushed Callie's still clothed upper body against the wood, causing her ass to stick up deliciously from the spot.

The sight alone was enough to make Arizona's eyes roll into the back of her head. There was no way she could deny it, Calliope Torres had a spectacular ass. Licking her lips, Arizona pressed her body against Callie's backside causing her hips to make contact with Callie's, eliciting a groan from both women. Arizona's free hand wound backwards and dropped roughly onto Callie's ass, smacking it with a little more force than she'd intended to. The brunette below her growled, grinding her hips upwards as if she wanted more.

"You're so hot," Arizona moaned, smacking her lover's ass once more before pulling her up off the desk to stand in front of her. Flipping her around, their lips immediately met in a sloppy kiss. Hands clawed roughly at the scrub tops still covering their chests as tongues fought for dominance. The blonde eventually won out, her hands gripping Callie's hips roughly and thrusting her back onto the desk. Once she was sitting on the surface again, Arizona stepped away, standing between the Latina's slightly parted legs. She slid her right hand into Callie's hair, lacing her fingers into the strands at the back of her neck. Tugging lightly, she pulled Callie's mouth back up towards hers. She placed a few open mouthed kisses on Callie's deliciously plump lips before dragging her mouth along her jaw, down towards her neck. She moaned lightly against the brunette's ear, letting her tongue swipe against the shell. Callie's hands flew to Arizona's hips, gripping them tightly.

"Oh fuck," Callie groaned at the sensations of the blonde attacking her neck and ear. The spot right below her ear had always been a sensitive spot for her, and Arizona had learned that early. Sliding her right hand upwards, Callie raked her nails along the creamy white skin of Arizona's back. Arizona's back arched, pushing her upper body against Callie's even more, as she whimpered against Callie's neck. Biting her skin roughly, she lifted her head. Their gazes locked on one another, starring, trying to regain their composure. Suddenly Arizona's eyes glazed over, turning an unbelievably darker shade as she threw Callie backwards again.

"Mm, you look so hot like this," Arizona growled, leaning over the brunette's body. It was almost unbearable for Arizona to look down at the woman underneath her. Dark hair was sprawled out on the hardwood, arms lying lazily at her sides, bare legs just barely parted and hanging off the side. Arizona used one hand to brace herself above the Latina while her other hand drew haphazard shapes along Callie's hip and thigh. "Just looking at you is making me so wet," Arizona continued, dropping wet kisses along the little patch of exposed chest that her scrub top didn't cover. Callie growled in response, lifting a hand to press Arizona's mouth harder against her skin. Arizona's hand drifted closer to the apex of Callie's thighs, drawing soft circles on the inside of her thigh before lifting her body upwards to stand over her again.

"Spread your legs," Arizona demanded suddenly. Callie complied, moving her legs so that her thighs no longer touched. Two small hands immediately moved to grip dark thighs, squeezing the delicious skin she found there. Everything about the dark haired woman at her mercy was setting her body on fire, to the point she could barely control herself. Her left hand slid up to cup Callie's mound. One finger slipped gently between Callie's glistening lips, causing both Arizona and Callie to moan loudly. "Fuck Cal, you're dripping," Arizona moaned, sliding her finger slowly up and down the length of Callie. The brunette responded with a groan that made Arizona's knees weak.

"Fuck me," Callie pleaded finally, "fuck me, I need it." Arizona wasted no time in complying, and quickly slipped her digit inside her lover's hot sex. Callie's hips leapt from the desk, grinding against Arizona as best as she could. Arizona smirked at the sight and pulled her finger out. Callie whimpered at the loss, but moaned loudly as Arizona's hand returned to its spot, this time thrusting two fingers inside her. The blonde curled her fingertips to brush gently against Callie's walls, massaging the flesh. She pulled her hand away again, this time just to thrust right back inside of her. Repeating the motion over and over again, she watched as Callie's lower body ground roughly against her hand and her upper body thrashed about. Pleasure-filled moans surrounded Arizona, driving her further into the haze she found herself in.

"Does that feel good baby?" Arizona moaned as her arm pumped steadily, her fingers driving Callie closer and closer to the edge in practiced perfection. The sensations building in her lower abdomen let Callie know she was close to release. Nodding, she moaned, lifting her hips and pushing them closer to Arizona.

"Harder, fuck me harder," Callie growled, throwing her head to the side as a wave of pleasure took over her body. Two fingers thrust roughly into her, reaching a level of deepness Callie had never felt before. "FUCK," Callie all but screamed as Arizona's arm worked harder and faster. "So deep," Callie growled almost incoherently, "so good. Oh fuck, don't stop." The sensations building in her stomach had reached their high and Arizona knew by the look on Callie's face that she just needed that extra push. Using her other hand, she brought two fingers to Callie's clit and pressed down roughly, rubbing hard circles over the engorged bud. Arizona almost came on the spot at the sight of Callie's upper body lurching off the desk as her orgasm took over, her thighs clamping hard around both of Arizona's hands. The brunette's mouth fell open as a string of loud, throaty moans escaped her lips and both of her hands reached up to push Arizona away. The intensity of her orgasm had made her super sensitive; to the point she could barely handle the feeling of Arizona's now stilled hands on her.

"Holy shit," Arizona commented with a grin, satisfied with herself for making Callie feel so good, "that was sexy." Once Callie's body calmed, she smiled and dropped down onto the desk limply. Her breathing was still uneven, as she laid completely relaxed on the surface. "You alright Cal?" Arizona asked, leaning up and over the brunette to look her in the eye. Callie's brown eyes had grown impossibly darker, almost black with lust. The dark haired woman nodded slowly, "way more than alright."

"Does that mean you're ready for round 2?" Arizona asked as she sat down in her black rolling desk chair. Spreading Callie's thighs again, she lowered her head to the brunette's sex. Placing a kiss over the mess of delectable wetness coating Callie's lips, Arizona groaned loudly. The sight of Callie's arousal, mixed with the intoxicating smell that was only she, Arizona had officially lost it. Not waiting for Callie to respond if she was ready or not, Arizona lifted both hands to spread her lovers lips. Once again moaning at the sight, she wasted no time in taking Callie's clit between her lips and sucking. The Latina moaned, her hips rolling slightly. Using one of her arms, Arizona pressed it hard across Callie's hips, locking her down to the desk.

"Oh god, YES," Callie yelped as Arizona bit lightly on her clit. The blonde's tongue flattened against the length of her sex and lapped quickly at the wetness covering her skin, licking as much up as she could. Arizona moaned at the liquid seeping onto her tongue, loving the way her lover tasted. Before returning her attention to Callie's clit, eager to make her lover explode against her tongue, she lapped roughly against her length a few more times

"You're so fucking good," Callie growled. Arizona knew exactly where to lick for certain responses and it never failed to amaze Callie how well the blonde had learned her body all those years ago, and that she'd never forgotten. Just as Arizona's tongue swiped along the right side of her clit, Callie's hips jerked roughly upwards, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"God yes," Callie groaned, "right there. Lick my clit- suck – bite me… FUCK," Callie yelped, her impending orgasm so close that she'd taken to grinding her hips so roughly Arizona's arm couldn't hold them down. Callie had started grinding so roughly that Arizona had simply stuck her tongue out flat and let Callie grind against it to her liking.

Neither woman heard the commotion at the door until it was too late and had already opened.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Note: Who could it be at the door?!

Does anyone have any suggestions on which character they'd like Arizona's husband to be? There's also the possibility of making him someone we don't know! I've got some ideas floating around in my head, but it's still not set in stone. I love suggestions! So feel free to leave any about anything you'd like to see happen!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you all for your reviews! It means so much to me that you all care enough to write up your opinions and such! I hope you all are happy with my final decision on who her husband will be! This is kind of a filler chapter, meant to give some more background story. Sorry there's no sexy time :( BUT I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

_Neither woman heard the commotion at the door until it was too late and had already opened. _

"_Oh my god!" _

Gasping, both women jumped apart. Callie's abrupt retreat from the desk knocked Arizona backwards, causing both the chair and the blonde to go crashing towards the ground. The brunette had hastily pulled her scrub pants back on her legs, by the time she'd gotten them sloppily tied Arizona had gotten up from the floor and resituated herself.

"Damn, this is even better than I thought," the voice added, smugness evident in her tone as she laughed at the two women's struggles.

Callie, finally making eye contact, shot the woman a dirty look and crossed her arms. Arizona had taken to hiding halfway behind Callie, barely looking at the woman at all. "Shit, don't you knock?" Callie asked, hoping her best friend would let everything she just saw be 'swept under the rug.'

"I did, three times. I even paged you Robbins," the redhead stated, smirk still playing at her lips. "But clearly this is why my attempts have gone unanswered."

Moving away from Arizona and over towards Addison, Callie swatted the woman on the arm. "Addie, please, lets try and save Arizona and I perhaps the last of our shame, and I promise I'll talk to you about everything later."

Ignoring the brunette, Addison slipped around her body and moved so she was face to face with Arizona, "You haven't forgotten that you're married right?" The blonde in front of her shook her head as if Addison had just scolded her and asked her if she wanted to go sit in timeout. "Well, good then. You should both be thankful to see me. He'd just gotten done asking Karev where to find you… but that new cardio-God Cristina won't shut up about intercepted him. Anyway, he sent me to find you, Arizona."

The blonde nodded her head and offered a sheepish smile, "Thank you. Where is he? Did he say what it was about?" She started to shuffle papers on her desk, reorganizing what she could for the time being.

"No, just that he needed to find you," Addison replied, "He'll be in his office." She moved away from the woman, grabbed Callie's forearm and started to pull her from the office, "Let's go Rico Suave, you've got a lot of explaining to do." As Addison pulled her from the office, Callie sent Arizona an apologetic look over her shoulder. The blonde returned the glance with a small smile and mouthed a goodbye before the brunette closed the door.

"Arizona Robbins? Come on Cal!" Addison exclaimed in an aggressive whisper. "You're sleeping with a married woman!"

Callie quickly lifted her arm and clamped her hand down over her best friends mouth, "Shut up Ad, there's no need to alert the media." She glanced around quickly to make sure nobody had heard her. Seeing that nobody was within earshot, Callie shoved her best friend forward and into the nearest on call room. Once the door was shut, Callie groaned, moving away from her friend and to the open area of the room. "Don't you think I know she's married?" Callie asked, pacing from one side of the small room to the other.

"To our boss!" Addison added, still clearly unable to wrap her head around the situation.

"Yes Addison, to our boss," Callie replied, still pacing. "But you need to keep your mouth shut. Nobody knows for a reason."

"Oh could it be because SHE'S MARRIED?" Addison asked throwing her hands up for emphasis. "Or, maybe…. Oh, no, it's definitely BECAUSE SHE'S MARRIED." She was shouting at Callie now, clearly a little upset that her best friend would get involved with something so stupid. "Couldn't you hook up with someone who was actually available? Cal, she's not going to leave him for you. You're just going to end up getting hurt. Didn't you have a rule about straight women? She's straight!"

Callie stopped pacing the room and turned to look at the redhead. Callie's brown eyes locked on Addison's bright green ones and a smile formed on her lips. "She is leaving him," Callie told her softly, "but, not for me."

Addison's mouth opened to speak, shocked at the revelation, but Callie stopped her. Both Arizona and her husband had played off their unhappiness rather well if what Callie was saying was true. Nobody at the hospital had expected there were any issues.

"Before you say anything else, just listen to me okay? I know that what we're doing is wrong. Trust me, I know how shitty it feels to be cheated on. I need not remind you of Nicki? But, things are way more complicated here," Callie told her, trying to reason with the woman. The last thing she needed was her best friend judging her, or looking down on her for any reason.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" Addison asked. Nothing made sense to her. The last she'd heard was that their Chief of Surgery had gotten the job, practically begged the Board to hire his wife as an attending pediatric surgeon and the two had left handsome paychecks from Hopkins for Seattle Grace. Who in their right mind would follow an unhappy marriage, leaving Johns Hopkins in their wake?

"Six months," Callie replied sheepishly, waiting for Addison to blow up once more.

"SIX MONTHS?! She's only been here for six months!" Addison growled, throwing her hands up once again. "Cal, you're killing me! I thought you were smarter than this. Are you in love with her?"

"Whoa, slow down, no," Callie quickly responded. Nothing about her relationship with the blonde was about feelings. Maybe at one point, many, many years ago, but certainly not now. "We're not in love, we're not even in 'like.' We have sex. Mind-blowing, knock the air from my chest, best sex I've ever had, sex."

"You're expecting me to believe that the two of you have been running around sleeping together for the last six months, but neither of you have feelings for one another?" Addison asked, moving to sit down on one of the empty beds. This was all getting to be too confusing for her.

"When are you off?" Callie asked her friend, plopping down on the bed beside her.

"I've got a surgery in an hour, but I'm free, pending emergencies, until then," Addison told her, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I got off…" she paused to check the clock herself, "about 20 minutes ago. If you've got the time, I'll explain. But you have to promise to not only refrain from judgment, but try to understand okay?"

"Okay," Addison agreed, turning her body so that she was facing the brunette next to her.

"We met 12 years ago," Callie started.

Addison immediately interrupted her, "You met her 12 years ago?"

Callie nodded, shooting her a death glare, "Let me finish!"

"Arizona and I met 12 years ago. I'd just started my undergrad at Columbia; she was starting med school. We met on the campus bus. I thought she was hot, and of course, cocky 18-year-old me started flirting. I gave her my number and within a few hours we were texting nonstop. She'd told me she was straight then, but…. long story short, we had sex before we'd even exchanged names," Callie told her, trying to lead off with as much background information as possible.

"Damn, okay, so I'm guessing she didn't take it well?"

"Wrong," Callie replied, smiling at the memory. "We spent that entire day in my dorm room. I'm talking like, on the desk, in bed, on the floor, in the shower, on the dresser, against the wall. It was wild; I'll never forget it. I'm pretty positive I've even already told you about it."

Addison nodded, remembering how often Callie and Mark would fight over who'd accomplished more, Mark by sleeping with 2 lesbians, or Callie by turning a straight girl gay.

"Things didn't end there," Callie started up again. "We flirted like crazy. Usually, so raunchy I'm lucky I can even look at her without getting embarrassed. Our relationship was built on mutually satisfying sex… but, obviously, things started changing. Our texts got sweeter, we both started wanting to know more… to care more." Callie sighed. She hadn't thought about what had happened in so long. It didn't matter now, but she'd always wondered if things would be different now, had she just kept her mouth shut.

"Cal," Addison started, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "What happened?"

"Things were different towards the end and not just with the way we spoke. She'd buy me lunch and meet me outside my classroom. I'd go over to her apartment just to see her, fall asleep in her bed, holding her, without having sex. She'd call me before going to sleep. I don't know… Anyway, I asked her on a date. A real date. She'd said yes, and that night we, for the first time, didn't just fuck. We made love, as disgustingly corny as that sounds, we did," Callie replied.

"And you never went on that date?"

"She told me that falling in love with a woman was wrong, that she refused to be this person, that her father would disown her," Callie replied simply. This part wasn't her story to tell.

"It was a little too late for that, don't you think?" Addison asked with a small laugh.

"Obviously! She started dating some guy in her Gross Anatomy class. We talked once in a while, until eventually I just stopped hearing from her. Things were complicated for her, and I can't really say I blame her."

"So, she's gay, or straight?"

"Arizona Robbins is gay," Callie confirmed with a nod. "As of a few days ago, she's finally admitted it to herself. She's known for a very, very long time. Her father is a homophobic US Marine Corps Colonel… I'm sure you know how that feels," Callie added knowing full well that Addison's father, _The_ _Captain, _was much like Arizona's, minus the homophobic bit.

Nodding in understanding, Addison asked, "so, after 12 years, how did this all start again?"

_-FLASHBACK: 6 Months Ago-_

"_No, everything's alright, I promise," a voice sang gently into Callie's ears as the elevator door opened. The brunette didn't bother to look up from the paperwork in her hand, too busy reading. She and Cristina had been assigned to a case together, but even with both of their brilliant minds, neither woman was able to locate that important fact that could finally lead to a diagnosis for the 24-year-old patient. _

"_Mom, I have to go," the voice sang again, this time a little more hurried. The brunette heard shuffling beside her just as the doors closed and the elevator continued on its way._

"_Callie? Callie Torres?" the voice from beside her asked lightly. This finally got the Latina's attention and she glanced up from the papers. The bright blue eyes she was met with were the last ones she'd expected to see._

_A huge smile spread across her face, as she looked the woman in front of her over. She wasn't shocked to see her, after all, the hospital had been told that two new doctors were joining their team this week. But, as she looked the woman over, she was still slightly taken-back. The years had definitely been good to her._

"_In the flesh," Callie replied, smile never leaving her lips. Arizona wasted no time in closing the small distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around the slightly taller woman._

"_Well damn, you've grown up," Arizona added, her own smile dancing gracefully upon her lips, as she looked the woman over. Callie waited as Arizona's eyes practically undressed her on the spot._

"_A decade will do that to you," Callie told her. "I can't believe I haven't seen or heard from you in over 10 years, and now, here you are at my hospital."_

"_The last time I saw you…" Arizona let her sentence trail off. There was no way she was going to bring that up. The last time they'd been together in person, they'd had agonizingly slow, passionate sex that she was confident she'd never forget._

_Callie smiled knowingly, "I remember. It was…"_

"_A long time ago," Arizona finished for her simply, not wanting to rehash old feelings. She watched as Callie nodded, her long, dark hair falling into her face slightly as her head bobbed. Just looking at the gorgeous woman before her was starting to get to her. Sure, she'd seen plenty attractive women over the years, and had even fallen weak to her impulses with a few, but still to this day, none of them had held a candle to Callie Torres. Her eyes drifted lower, taking in the way the light blue scrub top hung just tight enough to frame her chest, but loose enough to be comfortable. Matching pants that hung loosely on her hips, making Arizona's mind have to dig to remember how sexy those thighs were underneath those pants, covered her long legs. And the way Callie had rolled her sleeves up, folding over her white lab coat to expose her forearms had Arizona's mouth practically watering._

"_You're starring," Callie commented smugly, just as Arizona's eyes shot back up to her face. "Not that I mind, because it's quite the compliment when a beautiful woman checks you out, but the elevators stopped."_

_Just like it always had, a deep red blush quickly ran up the woman's neck and to her cheeks. "Caught me," Arizona said softly, turning to exit the elevator, Callie hot on her tail. _

"_When do you start?" Callie asked, pausing just outside the elevator doors for a moment. _

"_Tomorrow," she replied, stopping beside the brunette to continue their talk. "I just signed all the papers and started bringing things up to my new office."_

"_Oh, fancy. I forgot you took over as department head, Karev mentioned that the old guy was finally leaving. He was honestly way too old to be operating anyway. I'm almost positive he was nearly legally blind, he'd been passing off most of his surgeries, he'd even let an intern do the majority of a procedure last week," Callie carried on, mostly to herself, rambling as to avoid any further flirtation or inappropriate ogling with the blonde in front of her._

_Not a word coming from the brunette's mouth was really registering in Arizona's mind. She'd long since stopped listening, and had taken to recalling exactly what Callie looked like under those scrubs. Her mind was flooded with the images of the brunette beneath her, moaning her name. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought. Her eyes drifted from top to bottom, eyes landing on those womanly hips. Nearly forgetting to internalize her groan, she finally snapped out of her trance. "Callie?" Arizona asked, interrupting her rambling._

_When Callie finally looked to Arizona again, she was met with a shade of blue in the woman's eyes that she knew all too well. Stuttering, she tried to reply, "y-y-yeah?"_

"_When do you get off?"_

"_In two hours."_

_Arizona pulled her purse off her shoulder and opened it, retrieving a pen. Grabbing Callie's hand, she flipped it over. Dropping Callie's hand after scribbling on it, she smiled, leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against Callie's ear. Just above a whisper, Arizona spoke sensually into the brunette's ear, her lips just grazing her skin, "I never forgot you, Callie." _

_As Arizona walked away, Callie stood, slightly dumbfounded, in her spot. Not only was the blonde back in her life, but she was still just as sexy as she'd been 12 years ago. Wiping the hypothetical drool from her mouth, Callie shook herself back to life. Looking down at her hand, she was met with Arizona's girly handwriting._

_**240-349-2205 **_

_**-Sunshine**_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Addison asked, clearly a little disappointed in the story. She pouted, swatting Callie on the shoulder, "I was expecting something a little more fun… secretive even."

"Well clearly I called her, well, I texted her. We had sex when I got off work that night and it was honestly just as mind-blowing as I remembered it. But, she didn't tell me she was married," Callie offered, shrugging at the thought. She'd been extremely angry at first, having told Arizona to leave the moment she saw the rings on her finger. "She cornered me not long after and kinda just word-vomited the last 10 years of her life. We've been sneaking around ever since. There's really nothing else to tell Ad. Arizona and I aren't in love; we're not running away to be together, I'm not stealing the Chief's wife. I'm just… pleasing her in ways he can't."

"You may find comfort in that fact Cal, but you're still screwing someone else's wife. You're playing with fire, these relationships always end with someone getting hurt… besides, do you really think she's going to leave him?" Addison asked, skeptical about the entire situation. Sure Callie was saying there aren't feelings involved, but she couldn't speak for Arizona.

"She finally said the words out loud Addison, she admitted that she's gay…" Callie tried to explain. But, by the look on Addison's face, she didn't seem to understand. "Everyone goes through this, some later than others, but everyone has their moment. I freaked out, I hid, I tried to be straight. I gave up a lot earlier than she did. I came out when I was 15, she's 34. She had a lot more hiding time, and clearly that had consequences."

"But she's married, there's so much more to it when you're married," Addison offered, trying to show Callie her side.

"This isn't my story to tell. Long story short, Arizona knew she was gay a long, long time ago. When she tried to come out, things got bad. So, she … changed… or tried to at least… but her parents found out she hadn't. They basically disowned her. She did what she had to… to get her family back," Callie explained vaguely.

"So she's hurting other people, pretending to be someone she isn't, and lying to her family?"

"And there's yet another reason why I didn't tell you anything about this. You can call her a coward all you want, but I won't listen to it. Arizona made a choice, her own happiness, or her families. If my family had reacted the way hers did, I don't know that I'd have done things differently. She gave up everything for them, something they wouldn't do for her. All she's been faced with is judgment, she won't get that from me," Callie answered, defending the woman. She stood up, signaling that their conversation was over. Shaking her head at Addison, she exited the room.

* * *

"Will you be home after work?"

"I was going to go for a run first, but yes, after," Arizona replied forcing a smile. Things had grown increasingly awkward between them, but it wasn't as if she was trying to fix it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, what could be wrong?" Arizona asked, trying to brush it off. There was no way they were going to talk about this now, not at the hospital and not 20 minutes after she'd been walked in on whilst cheating on her husband.

The man seated across from her shrugged his shoulders, seemingly satisfied with her answer. They'd been in his office for nearly 20 minutes and he'd yet to even explain why he'd been looking for her. For the better half of the time they'd sat in silence, to the point that Arizona had taken to playing stupid games on her phone. Just as the man set down his folder and reached for another, Arizona spoke up, "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Can't a man spend some time with his wife?"

Arizona shrugged, again forcing a smile. She had to admit, her husband was quite the catch. Dr. Christian Weston was a wonderful person, the kind of man her father had always wanted her to marry. He was brilliant, an incredibly talented cardiothoracic surgeon. He had joined the army before college and put his family first. In actuality, he reminded her of her father. But Christian wasn't a closed-minded right-wing Republican like her father; he respected those who were different. He was honorable, everything she would want in a life-partner, but he was a man. A dark haired, dark eyed scruffy man.

"Like what you see?" Christian asked with a smirk, a hint of flirtation in his voice after noticing the blonde had been starring at him.

"What?" Arizona asked, getting ripped from her thoughts.

"Just caught you checking me out is all," Christian answered, smiling.

She laughed, but for a much different reason than she assumed her husband expected. "Well, if there's nothing you wanted to see me for, I should probably get back upstairs, I've got to finish my rounds before I can go home," she told him, getting up from her seat across from him.

Christian's smile fell at her lack of response. Even he knew that things were different. Shrugging it off for now, he shook his head, "I just wanted to let you know that your father called. Your parents are coming in next week. They want to see the hospital, check out the new house, see their daughter who has been ignoring their phone calls."

"My parents? My parents are coming? They're coming here?" Arizona asked, turning abruptly on her heels. She moved closer to her husband, hoping she'd just suffered from a freak auditory hallucination. "My parents are coming here next week?!"

* * *

Note: So, originally I was going to make her husband Owen. He'd been my main man since the beginning, but I love him as a character, and didn't want to ruin him. Plus, there was a lot of you who wanted him to be someone random! Now I can twist him without feeling too badly, and you guys can give your thoughts! So yes, your suggestions on him would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

When Arizona had made the decision to distance herself from her parents in the move, she hadn't considered that they'd take it as an invitation to hunt her down. For some reason she thought they'd just give her the space she clearly wanted. But, The Robbins' weren't the type who just let their child disappear. It had been five days since Christian had broken the news to her and it was now the weekend before they were due.

After working a long shift at the hospital, Arizona had come home to an empty bed. Rather than frown like a normal wife, she smiled, thankful that her husbands schedule had him on an opposite shift. Her eyes were closed; her body relaxing before she'd even hit the pillow. Despite not needing to be at work until 8 o'clock the following night, the blonde was awake just as the sun broke through the horizon. She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Fifteen minutes later she sat on her living room couch, bent over tying the laces of her black and pink Nike Frees. Today she needed to run. She needed to clear her mind, to try and forget the plethora of problems she'd gotten herself into over the last few years. Things were reaching their climax that much she knew, but predicting the fallout was something she wasn't able to do. So, she needed to run. The sound of her phone chiming from its spot on the table jarred her from her thoughts. She smiled at the name in the little box that popped up on the screen, alerting her that she had a text message. **Charming**. Callie. She'd given her that nickname shortly after their first playful fight over disclosing their names. The brunette had surrendered, insisting that if she'd had to name her, she'd call her Sunshine. Arizona had thought hard, and replied she'd call her Charming. Grabbing her phone and pushing her headphones into her ears, she opened the message.

_Did I leave my ID badge in your office?_

Arizona frowned, but replied that she had. She added in instructions on where to find a spare key to the office. Putting her iPhone on shuffle, she grabbed her house key and stuck it in the inside pocket of her black spandex running shorts before leaving the apartment. She strapped the iPhone into the armband around her bicep and headed down the stairs of the building. Once outside she immediately changed her focus, tuning out the world around her and pushing off into a steady pace.

By the time she'd finished running, sweat was dripped from every inch of her skin. The tank top covering her chest was stuck to her body, drenched from the 4-mile run she'd just completed. Just over 35 minutes had past, she'd definitely beaten her personal record. Standing in front of her apartment building, she regained her breath as best as she could before heading back upstairs. By the time she'd stepped back into her apartment she was shivering. The drastic change in body temperature had finally hit her and she scrambled for the shower.

Running her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes, massaging shampoo into her scalp. Things were about to change drastically in her life. She intended on telling Christian everything. After all, he really did deserve to know the whole truth. Explaining herself to him was going to be the hardest part of their conversation, but it was the most essential. Christian needed to know that he'd done nothing wrong. She'd decided against telling him whom she'd been seeing, but didn't plan on hiding the affair either. The fact that her parents were coming into town was making things all the more complicated. How was she supposed to drop this bombshell on him with them around? Letting go of her innocent husband was one thing, but proclaiming her sexuality to her parents was a whole different story.

Her shower lasted longer than usual, and by the time she was dressed and ready for the day it was almost 10 o'clock.

_Can you talk?_

Arizona typed out the message three times, deleting it each consecutive time before finally sending the three little words to Callie. It was an agonizing 15-minute wait before Callie finally responded.

_Kinda. I've got maybe 20 minutes. Are you okay?_

Arizona paused for a minute before answering, debating whether to answer the text truthfully or not. Opting on ignoring the question, she finally replied simply:

_When do you get off? _

Once again there was a short pause before Callie's reply came beeping through her phone.

_5, but I've got a date tonight. You can come over after?_

And there it was again, that dull ache in her heart that she hadn't felt in years. She'd known all along that this relationship was just about sex, hell she herself had been the one to demand that it be nothing more. But, she hadn't really prepared herself for the day that Callie found someone she wanted to actually date, or perhaps she just hadn't prepared herself for that person being anyone but her. She couldn't even force herself to acknowledge the fact that Callie had said anything about a date; for fear that tears would start to fall. So, after telling Callie to call her later, she quickly sent a text to her best friend, requesting that they meet for lunch. She needed to talk to someone, all the bottling up of emotions she'd been doing for the last few months was beginning to get to her.

* * *

It was just after noon when Arizona had been directed to a table near the back of her favorite Italian restaurant. Being late was a rarity for Arizona, but the fact that she was about to tell her best friend everything had set her back, almost to the point of not showing up at all. She thanked the hostess briefly and turned to face the woman already sitting at the table. Smiling nervously, Arizona took her seat opposite her.

"Hey Ted," Arizona started gently, nerves easily getting the best of her at the moment. Earlier, when she'd all but begged the woman to cancel her previous plans and meet her for an impromptu lunch, she'd disclosed that she had life altering news to share. Knowing Teddy, it wouldn't be long before she'd start asking questions.

"Don't 'hey Ted' me. You got me all worried and then you show up late," the woman began, her voice void of emotion. Arizona winced, knowing that she'd gotten Teddy worked up.

"I'm sorry," Arizona replied, reaching out for the water the woman had obviously ordered for her. She took a few long sips before setting it back down on the table. "I didn't mean to worry you. It's nothing you should be worried about, but I'm nearly positive you will be angry."

The darker-blonde shook her head, "Hey, cut me some slack. I'm a very understanding woman. Besides, what could you possibly have to tell me that would make me angry with you? You're not dying and refusing treatment are you?"

Arizona shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips, "No, I'm not dying… and just for future reference, if I was dying, I'd never refuse treatment. I'm a doctor; I see miracles happen all the time. Any other ludicrous ideas about what could be wrong?" Teddy never failed to concoct the craziest of scenarios whenever she'd refuse to tell her something right off the bat.

"Nope, nothing in particular. Care to tell me what has you so spaced out lately?" Teddy asked, putting down the menu she had been holding and looking up to meet her friends baby blues. "I knew something was up, you've been acting less… perky."

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed, "So I guess I should start from the beginning then?" She paused, taking in a deep breath. Where was the beginning? Should she just outright say the words? What was the best way to tell your best friend that you have been lying to her about a lot of things since you'd met her during your undergrad at UCLA? The awkward silence sure wasn't helping, so finally, she blurted, "Teddy… I'm gay."

Teddy, who was mid-sip-of-water when Arizona finally spoke again, nearly choked on the liquid as it slid down her throat. Coughing lightly as she set the glass down, she looked Arizona directly in the eyes, a small smile playing at her lips.

"This isn't funny," Arizona cut in quickly, catching sight of the woman's playful grin. "I'm serious!"

"I'm not laughing," Teddy spoke finally, "I'm smiling because you've finally admitted it." She reached across the table, grabbing her friend's hand and squeezing it. "I've known since the moment I met you that you were batting for the other team. Please, no straight girl in her right mind would have turned down Connor McFallon."

Arizona's jaw dropped at the revelation. She'd met Teddy at a frat party one night during her junior year of college. The thin blonde had pretty much rescued her from one of the most well respected boys in the fraternity. Not that Connor had been doing anything wrong, because he wasn't, but Arizona had been way too shy to tell him she wasn't interested. But, that was besides the point; Arizona furrowed her brow, "Teddy, this is serious!"

"I know. Okay, I'm sorry. Honestly, this isn't a shock to me. The only time anything you've ever done has shocked me, was 3 years ago when you married Christian. I honestly had started to think I was wrong, and had really misjudged you, but then I saw something… and I knew for sure," Teddy answered, finally lowering her voice to get serious with Arizona.

Arizona didn't respond, silently signaling for Teddy to continue. She wanted her to explain. If Teddy had seen something, who else had? If Teddy already knew, did that mean Christian had already known too?

"It was maybe a month ago the first time I caught it, but you'd been talking to that resident, I think her names Torres… the hot gay one. Anyway, when she walked away, you literally leaned against the wall and ogled the hell out of her ass as she left. I gotta admit, even my eyes drifted, but you were drooling," Teddy continued. A blush crept up the platinum blonde's neck, embarrassed for having gotten caught checking the brunette out at work. "Okay, so you're gay… and married. What's the next step?"

"Slow down. There's so much I need to say to you Teddy…" Arizona paused, searching for the words to begin. "When I got to college, I was a sheltered military brat. My father had moved bases so much I never really had any friends; heading out on my own to attend UCLA had been the biggest shell-shock of my life."

Just as Teddy went to interrupt her, their waitress approached the table to take their orders. They'd each ordered a Caesar salad to start, and Italian Panini's for their lunch. Once the waitress left them alone again, Teddy quickly cut in, "How long have you been holding this in?"

"During my undergrad I just wasn't interested in anything but school. I'd finally made friends and was doing something consistent. I fell in love with science and medicine, and never really had time for anything else, you remember," Arizona began. Teddy nodded, indeed remembering the driven, 'teacher's pet' attitude of young-adult Arizona Robbins. "It wasn't until about two weeks into medical school when things started to change. I'd met this girl on the campus bus. She affected me more in that twenty-minute ride than anyone ever had. There was something about her charm," Arizona smiled at the use of her nickname, "it honestly captivated me… Teddy… I lost my virginity to that girl before I even knew her name."

Teddy's jaw dropped in shock before she practically shouted, "On the bus?!"

Arizona laughed, quickly shushing the woman as people around them started to stare. "No, not on the bus you moron! If you'd stop interrupting me, you'd know the whole story."

"Sorry, continue," Teddy said as the waitress returned with their side salads. The two women thanked the waitress and once again they were alone.

"She gave me her phone number and I texted her after class," Arizona started again, "She was an out, loud and proud lesbian. We texted and we flirted, a lot, to say the least. We'd given one another cute nicknames and after two weeks we agreed to meet up. She blew my mind up against the wall of her dorm rooms kitchen."

Teddy's shocked expression didn't surprise Arizona. She'd told the woman early on in their friendship that she had never had sex and didn't intend to do so until the time and person were right. Hearing that she'd actually lost it like this, and not to Christian during her intern year like Teddy had thought, was slightly shocking.

"Surprisingly, I didn't regret it. I felt… alive for the first time in my life. She had me on such a high that I can't even explain it to you. Of course I went into hiding for a while right after it had happened, freaking out, but we'd forged a secret 'friends with benefits' relationship. It lasted almost a year before things got complicated. I tried everything to stop myself, Teddy, everything. I was raised better than this, to be better than this. I found myself surprising her after classes with a cup of coffee, calling her in the morning because I needed to hear her voice, begging her to come over at night because I just couldn't fall asleep without her. I was falling in love with a woman and it was tearing me apart," Arizona said, her voice growing shallow and tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke. She'd promised herself before walking into the restaurant that she wouldn't cry. That was the majority of the reason why she'd chosen to meet with Teddy in public, that, and she was hungry. "I was lying to everyone around me, to myself. But I couldn't stop… She called me one night and had me come over. Her roommate was out of town and she'd set up her dorm with a pile of blankets and pillows and all of my favorite snacks, right on the floor in front of the TV. We watched like 3 movies before she told me she wanted more than this… that she wanted to take me out on a date. My mind had screamed at me to say no, to tell her that this wasn't what this was… but instead I agreed, and for the first time, she made love to me," A single tear slipped from the corner of Arizona's eye as she finished, wiping it away with the back of her hand.

Teddy didn't say anything for a minute, trying to piece this new information into the rest of the details she had on her best friends life. She knew about this girl, Arizona had spent so much time with her over her first year of med school that she'd definitely been mentioned before. But, she also remembered that Arizona never spoke about her again after that year. "So, what happened?"

"I told my mother," Arizona answered simply. Barbara Robbins was a kind woman, gentle, with a huge heart. She'd been the kind of mother most children wished they had. She was supportive and there for her children when they needed her. But she was loyal to her husband. "I told my mother everything I could… I was confused and lost… I needed her to support me, and she told me I needed to make a choice: my family, or that life. That summer my little brother moved out to New York to 'watch me'. My parents got me in therapy and my father had instructed Timmy to text my 'friend' and let her know that I had met a boy in my class and that things were through between us. I was a wreck over it, they had her number blocked so that I couldn't speak to her at all. They had me so convinced that my choices were wrong that I'd literally…" Arizona stopped again, trying to regain herself. Crying was not an option, she'd already cried too many tears over this. "I made myself sick over it. They didn't even let me say goodbye. Not knowing if she was okay, or if she hated me for what had happened was hurting worse than me trying to talk the gay away. No matter how wrong everyone kept telling me these feelings were, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd see her in the distance on campus and literally have to stop and walk the other way. I'd even had Timmy go up and snoop on her once just to see how she was. After he finally left and school picked back up again in Fall, he'd tried to convince me to go talk to her. My parents were off my back, and he'd already told me countless times that he'd never thought the same way our parents did. By the time I'd gone and found her, she was with another girl. She looked good, really good… and it broke my heart."

"Damn," Teddy began softly, putting down her fork. Her heart broke for Arizona. "I can't even imagine being subjected to that. Did you love her?"

"Back then? I was falling in love, but I'm more confident now than I've ever been about the fact that yes, I do love her," Arizona explained, not hesitating for a second, "I love her more than I love my family and that's the part that scares me."

"How will you even find her again? It's been what, nearly 11 years now?" Teddy asked, shocked.

"Her name is Dr. Callie Torres, and I've already found her," Arizona revealed softly. Instantly, Teddy's jaw dropped again. The fork she'd been holding fell from her hand, crashing into the plate with a loud 'clang' There was the look of utter shock Arizona had been expecting from the start of their conversation. A few long moments passed before Arizona finally spoke again. "I thought I'd moved on, I thought I'd truly gotten over her. Christian and I were happy… and then we moved here… and there she was again, in the flesh. I had to have her, something just took control of me."

"No… Arizona…." Teddy started, cutting the blonde across from her off. She shook her head rapidly from side to side, "No. Don't you dare. Please don't tell me you cheated on Christian."

Arizona lowered her head, glancing down at her lap for a moment before meeting Teddy's eyes. "I'm not proud of what I did, but I honestly can't say I'm ashamed either. Christian didn't deserve this, any of this… but I need to be happy, too. I know I did things the wrong way, but I couldn't stop myself, Teddy. The moment I saw her again, everything just came rushing at me like a ton of bricks. But, I didn't want this to be about her, because at the end of the day, it's not. I'm not leaving Christian for her; I'm leaving him for me, for him."

"Did you ever love him?" Teddy asked curiously, not an ounce of judgment in her features.

"Yes. I do love him. I'm just… not in love with him," Arizona answered as she finished off her glass of water. "I resigned myself to believing that the love we had was all I was ever going to have. He's treated me like royalty since the moment we met, and I truly did find happiness with him. But, I can't hold this in any longer. I can't hide from who I am. I can't keep stringing Christian along like some day I'm going to wake up and feel all the things a wife should feel for her husband…"

"What does Callie think?" Teddy asked just as their waitress returned with their sandwiches.

"She knows that I'm leaving him, and she's happy for me that I'm coming to terms with this," Arizona answered simply, "but as far as I know, she's content with what we have being nothing more than mutually satisfying sex."

"You haven't told her how you feel? How long has this been going on?"

"Six months," Arizona answered picking up her food to eat.

"She's only been here six months! What did you do, jump her bones the minute you saw her?" Teddy asked with a gentle laugh.

When Arizona didn't respond, Teddy's smile faded, "You're joking." Arizona shook her head. "So you're serious about her then? You love her?"

"From the moment I met her, something inside me changed. It was like I'd been in darkness for so long and she brought light into my life. The first time she directed one of those smiles at me, I was hooked. What my parents did absolutely killed me. The only thing that kept me in medical school was the fact that every day on my way to my pharmacology course, if I got there early enough, which I did, every day, I'd get five solid minutes of uninterrupted starring time."

Teddy shook her head in response, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Arizona shrugged, "I don't know! My parents are coming, Christian thinks he's in a committed marriage and all I can think about is the fact that Callie texted me today about a date she's got tonight. My world is crashing down around me, but all I'm concerned about is whether or not I'm going to lose Callie again." The tears started to well up in Arizona's eyes, threatening to come cascading down her cheeks, "Teddy, I'm going to lose my whole family, everything I've known. But I can't stop myself from loving her. It's been so long, and I just can't hide this anymore. I'm a lesbian. I'm a fucking lesbian and I'm in love with that woman."

* * *

A knock at the door wasn't enough to wake up a sleeping Calliope Torres; Arizona had known her long enough to know that. But, for the last five minutes, the clearly inebriated blond had her fist banging roughly against the bright blue door of her lovers apartment.

"Callie!" Arizona shouted against the door, banging her head against it in mock defeat. Her fist slammed against the door in aggravation, "Callie! Callie, wake up!" The hospital had been unusually slow for a weekend night. No major emergencies had busted through the ER doors, and, surprisingly, all of her patients had remained stable through the night. After getting off at nearly 4 AM, she'd downed almost half a bottle of tequila in her office before finding herself at Callie's door.

The opening of a door from the other side of the hallway soon interrupted Arizona's banging. "What the fuck are you doing?" A gruff voice asked as Arizona quickly turned around.

Light eyes met briefly before the man closed his robe around himself at the realization of who the woman was, "It's almost 5 AM. What the fuck are you doing banging on Callie's door at this time? Don't you know people are trying to sleep?"

Arizona shook her head vigorously, "I need to talk to her Mark." Her words were slurred and her movements were awkward as she spun back around and began banging on the Latina's door once more. "CALLIE! Open the door! CAL-" her shouting and banging were interrupted again, but this time by the opening of her lover's door.

"Arizona?" the brunette asked groggily as she pulled the door open, "What are you doing? What are you doing here?"

Arizona stumbled forward, grasping Callie's face between her hands, palms open against her tan cheeks. She pulled the woman closer to her, close enough so that their bodies were almost touching. "Callie," Arizona started softly, voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes softened as she leaned her body against Callie's, the alcohol induced haze making it nearly impossible to stand up straight. Her eyes scanned the darker woman's face, memorizing each and every crevice of her skin as if she'd never seen it before.

"Arizona," Callie started, glancing between the intoxicated blonde and her male best friend. This was not the time or the place for him to find out about their affair, especially since she didn't need to yield any more questions from the peanut gallery. She'd had enough time giving Addison half the story, giving it to Mark would NOT be as simple. Mark could read her like a book. "Arizona, you're drunk. What happened? Let's go inside, okay?"

Mark shot her a questioning look, and Callie simply returned the glance with a smile, "Come on, let's get you inside and call up Christian, okay?" Callie continued, looking down at the woman leaning against her, cheeks still between pale hands.

"No. I don't want him," Arizona finally slurred out again, moving so she was face to face with Callie again, "I want... I want you." She moved one of her hands and pushed her index finger roughly into Callie's chest, "YOU. I want YOU. I love you." The blonde smiled at the words slipping from her lips. Suddenly, Arizona leaned upwards to even their height and crashed her lips against Callie's plump ones in a kiss she'd never forget.

* * *

AN: So it's rude for me to leave it here, but I've had all of this written since the last update…. And I figured a cut-short update is better than no update at all, especially after these last two episodes of Grey's! Anyway, I hope you liked this one! And I hope it gave you more perspective. I love you guys' reviews, and suggestions! You guys rock, don't ever change! Thank you all so much for everything!

Up next: sexy times and drammaaaaaaa ;)


End file.
